


Curse of Binding || Blind Tommyinnit AU

by FishCatCrafts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/very little comfort, Slight bit of violence and a bit of gore? Not a lot, Technoblade mentioned - Freeform, Tommy gets hurt, Tommy needs a hug, TommyInnit centric, Two-Shot, blind tommyinnit au, i need to stop making sad Tommy fics, philza - Freeform, philza minecraft - dadza, wilbur soot mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishCatCrafts/pseuds/FishCatCrafts
Summary: Tommy was so excited to go on his first Nether expedition. He wanted to gather some mob loot and show off to his family and Tubbo; bragging rights.But when he comes face-to-face with one of the legendary Wither Skeletons, the outcome isnt what he expected.(( Previously called "Blind Boy" ))
Comments: 25
Kudos: 635





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> This will be a two-parter! The second part posted relatively soon, I hope! I may even write more, if I'm feeling up to it!
> 
> I'll also be posting another One-Shot soon so be on the look out for that too 👀

It was the first time his family had let him leave the house on his own to the Nether. It had taken a lot of convincing, training from Techno, and begging Philza. In the end, it was agreed that Tommy could go on his own if he had his communicator on him, brought a healing potion, and a few weapons. 

Today was the day and he was all geared up. He was planning on getting some materials from the Nether such as Ghast tears, Glow Stone, Quartz, and a few pieces of Gold. He wanted to use the stuff to make their house look better and basically to brag to Tubbo later. 

He was all prepared; one healing potion, a diamond axe and iron sword, a bit of armour, a bow with a set of arrows, and his communicator on his wrist. Tommy was eager to rush out the door and into the portal, but was stopped by his dad grabbing his shoulder. “You have to promise me you’ll be back in less than 3 hours and you won't hesitate to call us. Keep those golden boots on at all times and use your two potions wisely-”

“I got it, okay? I’ll be fine Phil!” Tommy interrupted with a whine.

“Alright, alright. Just please, be careful!” Phil reiterated. 

Tommy nodded with a brace-filled smile. Phil ruffled his hair and gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze. “If you’re not back in 3 hours, we’ll come get you. Okay?” 

“Yeah, alright. I’m not a bitch, I’ll be back on time!”

Tommy runs to the door, shifting the back pack on his shoulders into a better position before swinging it open. He waved to his dad and brothers as he walked up to the portal. Tommy felt a slight twinge of anxiety but shook it off as he stepped up onto the obsidian of the portal. The swirling void of purple made him slightly nauseous, but he swallowed it down and stepped out once the fuzziness from transporting faded.

He was greeted with a hot blast of air and the unfamiliar sounds of popping lava. Tommy stepped down from the portal’s edge and looked around. There were a few pigmen around and a ghast floating in the air next to him. He gathered his things and walked around a bit before locating a small cliff-side. 

He made a small base there, looking up to find a few bits of glow stone. Tommy used some extra NetherRack he mined and climbed up to the glowing material. He gathered some before slipping back down and onto the small cliff-side. 

An hour passed of him gathering materials and killing off Ghasts. Tommy decided that he had enough block loot and that he needed more mob loots. 

He wandered around for a while, leaving a small path of torches behind him to mark his way. Tommy eventually found a Nether Fortress. He knew it was a dangerous place to enter, but he needed to get there in order to get the Wither Skull of bragging rights. 

Tommy entered the Fortress, iron sword in his hand and potions strapped to his belt. He was a little anxious about fighting a Wither Skeleton, but he knew he could do it. He’s fought skeletons before, this can’t be nearly as bad!

He walked around the long hallways before finding a chest and grabbing the loot from it. The blond was reoccupied that he hardly heard the clang of bones and groaning. It wasn’t until a loud bang of metal hit the floor that Tommy turned his attention to the sounds. 

A sword was coming right at him as he scrambled back. He screamed and grabbed the sword from beside him to block the stone sword coming down on him. Tommy scrambled to his feet and pushed the sword back. There was something so terrifying about the way the Skeleton’s empty eyes bore into his own. 

“Fuck!” Tommy screeches and runs away.

He wasn’t a coward, but he knew we couldn’t fight a mob unprepared. Tommy ran towards the opening of the hallways before being stopped by the sudden swarm of Pigmen at the beginning. He knew that he would be fine if he didn’t touch them, but that didn’t help the anxiety of a swarm staring him down.

Tommy tried his best to keep his head down and walk past, but the awful scent of the rotting flesh was overwhelming. It infiltrated his nose and caused him to gag. He swallowed the rising vomit and ran through the crowd of pig-hybrids.

He could still hear the clunking and scraping of bones behind him, so he ran faster over the bridge. Tommy skid to a stop at the end, turning around to search for the skeleton beast before screaming. 

It was right infront of him-

It swung the sword at the boy, just nicking the side of his arm. Tommy hissed at the slight pain before gripping his own sword and striking the skeleton in the chest. The sword snapped through three rows of ribs before embedding itself in the cartilage of the fourth. Tommy tried his best to yank the sword out but ended up abandoning it and rummaging through his belt for the axe, but soon realized it was gone. 

Did it slip out?  
Where did it go?  
Oh fuck-

He wasn’t paying enough attention to his enemy and had suddenly taken a blow to the face. Tommy gasped at the sudden loss of sight and scrambled away. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and kept the pain at bay for now as he turned and stumbled blindly away. 

Tommy could feel the heat flaring on his face from the wound as he grabbed and rubbed at his eyes. He couldn’t see through the blood, so he grabbed at the side of the bridge and ran the best he could.

“Fuck, this is bad.” He gasped.

He couldn’t hear the sounds of the skeleton anymore and could feel the difference of the materials under his hands. Tommy hardly remembered the potion on his belt and went to grab one. He opened the cap and pressed the top to his lips, but couldn’t taste or feel any liquid on his tongue when he tipped back. Where did it go? 

He felt around the bottle and felt a jagged end to the bottom, it had smashed open earlier. Probably when Tommy fell to the ground. He cursed his luck and dragged his feet silently across the floor. Tommy was still rubbing what he thought was blood away from his eyes, but it didn’t work. He still couldn't see.

He huffed and sat on the ground, his potions ruined and tools gone. He knew he had to call Phil or lest risk the pain of respawn. Tommy sighed as he pressed the button on his communicator at random, quickly realizing that he couldn’t contact someone specific without being able to see. 

Tommy was starting to come down from the adrenaline high and suddenly felt the stinging pain of his face and the exhaustion from running. The heat from pain, both on his eyes and across his face, was enough to make him panic and cry. He was in so much pain that he didn't bother trying to select someone specific to call.

The blond pressed a random person and hit what he assumed was the “call” button. A familiar voice spoke after three buzzes. “Tommy? Why are you calling?” Wilbur, thank god.

“Hey Wil, can you tell Phil to come get me? I can’t figure out how to get back.” The fear started to set in and he stifled a sob. 

“Can’t you just call him yourself?” Wilbur whined.

“Please Wil?” Tommy croaked, biting his lip to stop from crying.

Wilbur could hear the fear in his brother’s voice and silently agreed, walking up yo Phil and telling him to pick Tommy up. “Do you know your coords, Tommy?”

“Uh… no. I left a trail of torches, just follow those.”

Wilbur nodded and relayed the info to Phil, who was confused but left without another word. Wilbur assured Tommy that Phil would be there soon and to stay where he was. Tommy hummed and shung up. It took everything in his will power not to curl in on himself and cry. He couldn’t see. He was so scared. 

He could hear the grunts of pigmen, the sad cried of ghasts, and the sounds of the lava and it terrified him. 

Where was Phil?  
Was he here yet?

Tommy heard the gentle, familiar sound of ruffled feathers and turned his head in the closest direction. His head was pounding from the pain and the splitting headache that was forming behind his eyes and in his temples.

“Tommy?”

Tommy held back the urge to cry in relief, instead only calling out softly to Phil. He felt hands on him before hearing the movement of fabric. “What’s going on Toms? You look horrible.”

“I feel like shit too, thanks. A wither skeleton got me pretty good and I can’t see from the blood in my eyes. Help me back home?”

He could feel hand on his face, gently cupping his chin and forcing his head upwards. Tommy felt like crying, he was safe and Phil would help him see again. “Okay, let’s go back.”

It was tough, navigating unfamiliar terrain while unable to see. He stumbled over his own feet a few times before begrudgingly accepting Phil’s hand, which slid down his arm and prodded the young boy’s. Anytime he fell, it was like a sharp jab of fear in his stomach. He could cry out and prepare for the impact, afraid it wouldn’t come at all. But he refused to let Phil know he was scared. That wasn’t very manly of him, was it?

They made it to the portal and Phil gently helped his son step up and into it. Tommy noted that the nausea of the swirls weren’t so bad without looking.

“We’re back home, okay? We just have to walk to the door, then you can go sit at the table and I’ll help you get cleaned and patched up.” Phil whispered.

Tommy nodded and reached for Phil’s hand subconsciously. Phil smiled down at his youngest, who was beaten and bruised; blood smeared across his face and oozing from a large gash, a deep cut in his shoulder, and a few bruises on his arms. It had only been 2 hours, how did the boy manage to get so badly hurt?

They entered the house quietly, Phil helping Tommy up the stairs again with both hands, telling the boy when to step up. Philza lead his son to the table, sitting him down in one of the chairs and walking away after giving Tommy a reassuring squeeze.

“What’s going on?” 

That was Wilbur, Tommy noted. He didn’t even make an effort to look at his brother, only focusing on keeping his eyes closed and trying to keep himself from crying. It was hard, he was only used to a few cuts and the respawn pain from falling. Not this lingering, searing pain.

Phil shook his head at Wilbur, who huffed and (from what Tommy could tell) ran up the stairs. 

Phil walked over to Tommy with a bucket, rag, bandages, and a healing potion. He ran the rag through the some-what warm water. “Okay Toms, I’m going to try and wash all this blood away. It’s going to sting.” 

Tommy nodded and closed his eyes tightly, gasping at the pain from that. He pressed cloth first into his forehead, then slowly moved down and over the cuts. Tommy hissed in pain as it made contact with the deep gash over his eyes. He bit down on his tongue and gripped the chair he was on tightly. He didn’t intend to, but a few whimpers and tears slipped. “Fuck- Dad, that hurts so bad.”

“I know Toms, I know. I’m nearly done and then you can drink that healing pot, okay?”

“O-okay.” Tommy stuttered.

He didn’t hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, too preoccupied with the pain, but he did notice their hushed voices. His brothers had come downstairs to see what was up, and here they are watching him crying. Tommy hates seeming weak infront of Wilbur and Techno. “What happened?”

“Tommy got attacked by a Wither Skeleton.” Phil whispered, rinsing the rag into the bucket of water and continuing. “Rag.” 

He warned Tommy of the rag being placed on his face, so the boy prepared by biting his lip. The stinging was worse this time as it was placed directly on his gashed eye and rubbed into the wound. “FUCK!” Tommy cursed, feeling a choked sob in his throat.

“I’m sorry Toms, but I have to clean it.” 

“It’s okay, it’s o-okay.” 

He jumped when someone grabbed his hand, and it didn’t feel like Phil’s. “It’s just me, Tommy.” Wilbur.

Tommy cursed the affection, but didn’t have the will power to deny it. 

Phil was finally done cleaning up the wounds and finally handed Tommy the heating potion bottle, uncapping it for the boy. He took it gratefully and slugged it down. It didn’t taste good, but he could feel it doing its job. Tommy felt his arm gash heal to a close and knew that it had scarred up already. The potion was working wonders on his headache and the wound over his eyes. Tommy sighed in relief, feeling Wilbur squeeze his hand. “Okay Toms, open your eyes. Lets see the damage.” Phil said.

Tommy was a slight bit reluctant, but slowly opened his eyes. They’re open right? He blinked a few times, feeling no pain at all. “W-What.” 

“Tommy?”

“I-I cant see. I can't see!” Tommy cried, hands grabbing his eyes and trying to rub it away.

Philza felt his heart drop as he looked into Tommy’s eyes. They were pale and red, hardly an ounce of the bright blue that Tommy’s eyes were usually. “Hey, hey Toms, it’s okay.”

“Its not okay!” Tommy cried, a sob ripping itself from his throat.

He felt the hand in his squeeze tighter and eventually traveled up to rub his arm. “I can’t see, Dad. I’m scared.”

That had shocked everyone, even Techno. Tommy never admitted he was scared. Ever. “Did you drink the healing potion we gave you?” 

“It shattered on the floor when I fell over.” Tommy scowled, trying his best to look at Techno, or at least appear to be.

It freaked the pig-hybrid out to see the graying, blind of his brother stare just past him. Techno narrowed his eyes and grumbled under his breath. Tommy was shaking out of control.

Everytime that Tommy felt a shiver down his spine and the hand on his arm squeezed, he was reminded of how babied he was right now. He hated it and shook the hand off of him. “Stop it.” 

He got off the chair on shaking feet, holding onto the table for stability. “I dont want to be babied, okay? Just because I can’t see right now doesn’t mean I can’t do things on my own. I’ll get my vision back and then everything will be normal. But I dont want you guys treating me like a helpless kid.” Tommy choked, on the verge of tears.

“Now I want to go wash off, okay?” He continued.

Tommy used the table as a guide to the stairs, grabbing the railing. He was able to slowly trudge up the stairs, realizing he didn’t know how to get to the bathroom once at the top. Tommy sat down on the last step and placed his hands over his eyes. 

He grabbed at his eyes, rubbing at his eyelids in frustration before letting out a loud yell. Tommy could feel the hot tears run down his face as he hiccuped. He just wanted to be seen as strong, independant, and smart. Not this. Not a kid who needed help. He wasn’t supposed to be blind.

Maybe he won't get his vision back. Maybe he’ll never be able to go out on his own. Maybe Tommy wont have a chance to live. 

No, that’s not… that’s not true, is it?

“Hey, Tommy?”

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. Tommy didn’t want anyone near him right now, but he didn’t know where to go. He has lived in this house for many years, but maneuvering it with sight is different. “It’ll be alright, you know?” We’ll figure this out. I can have a friend come in the morning to have a look at you and figure out what’s going on.”

“Okay.” 

Tommy sighed, opening his eyes “looking” at Philza as best he could. He felt so defeated. “Do you want me to put the stuff you got in your room?”

There was a twinge of pain in his chest, “No, I don't need any of it. Keep it.” Tommy said hollowly.

He could feel Philza flinch at his response, “can you just take me to my room please? I can’t remember how to get there.” 

“Sure, can I hold your hand?” 

Tommy nodded and held his hand out to Phil, who grabbed it gently and gave a soft squeeze. Tommy scoffed but accepted the help onto his feet. “There’s one step here you need to step up over, okay?” 

Tommy nodded and allowed Phil to gently tug him up the stairs. He knew Phil was probably looking at him with pity, which only made him more upset. “Stop looking at me like that.” 

“Like what? I’m not looking at you in any way other than concern.”

“Exactly! I knew you would pity me. I can’t see it, but I know you would! I don't need your pity, okay?”

“I'm not pitying you, Tommy. I am worried and I’m allowed to be. I’m worried about my youngest son and the effect this is going to have on him, you! You’ve always been such a stubborn kid, I know you’re going to get through this.”

Tommy mulled the words through his head, knowing that his dad pretty much hit the nail on the head. He was too tired to deal with this right now though, he just want to sleep everything away and deal with it in the morning.

“Yeah, you’re right. Tommyinnit isnt no bitch.” Tommy laughed dryly.

Phil laughed and slowly started leading his hot-headed son to his room. He opened the door and tugged slightly at the hand in his. “Do you think you’ll be okay here on your own?” 

“Yeah. I’ll be okay.”

Phil smiled and watched Tommy climb into the bed and under the covers. He sighed before going to flick the light switch, cringing when he realized that there wasn’t any use to it now. Philza decided to leave it on so that he could watch his son whenever.

He walked away with a sigh, carding his hand through his hair and holding his hat in the other. Phil couldn’t have expected this to happen. Not from one Nether trip. Maybe he should’ve given Tommy more armor, more potions- hell, maybe even more weapons. He should have prepared his son better.

The aging blond walked down the steps and sat on the island chair. He looked at his two other boys, both staring at him with concern; one more obviously concerned than the other, but Phil learned that Techno showed his concern more through underlying meaning than outfront. “I need to call a friend and hope that he can be here by tomorrow.”

“Is Tommy going to be okay?” Wilbur asked, already knowing the answer but wanting it confirmed.

“I dont know Wil. I’ve never heard of a healing potion not working on damage. This may be something worse than what any of us can handle.”

Wilbur sighed and nodded, feeling a weight on his chest. Guilt. He was feeling horrible for allowing anyone to send his brother out into that world. Tommy may be capable when it comes to defending himself in the Overworld, but the Nether was completely different.

Phil clicked a few buttons on his communicator before pulling up the one medic he knew could be here the fastest. The call buzzed twice before picking up, “Hey Bad, can I ask for a favor?”


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy woke the next morning with fuzzy limbs and a pounding head. He could hear the faint sound of voices down stairs, but couldn’t make out any of the conversation. Tommy stretched out his legs as he sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes gently. He opened his eyes and was left scared and confused. Was it still dark out?

Wait

No

Tommy remembered now, he was blinded. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and slid to the end of his bed. He thread his fingers through his hair and gently tugged it, groaning at the feeling of his headache. It was fading away as he woke up. 

He placed his feet on the ground, chills going down his spine at the cold ground. He sighed and stood up, feeling slightly dizzy from the motion. Tommy blinked a few times before realizing it was futile. 

His hands hit the end of his bed frame. The blond used it as a focal point and reached with his other arm to the wall. Once connecting, Tommy slowly walked along the wall and to his open door. He pressed the door open the whole way and slid along it as well. 

It wasn’t until he reached the stairs that he realized walking alone may have been a bad idea. There were only seven steps, right? Or was it six? He pondered, gripping the railing tightly. 

Tommy huffed and slowly began his slow descent down the stairs, feeling humiliated and choked up the whole way. If he couldn’t get down the stairs without trouble, who’s to say he could do anything without help.

He shook the thought from his head and glared down at the floor, hand gripping the wooden banister harder as he shuffled down each step. Shuffle to the edge, slowly lower foot to step, step both feet down, repeat. He did this slowly until he couldn’t step down any farther. Tommy gave a quiet whoop of excitement. 

“Good morning Tommy.” He heard Philza call.

Phil sounded very close to him so he released the banister and walked slowly towards his dad, arms partially out stretched so he didn't bump into anything. “Mornin’” Tommy replied when he felt the coolness of the stone tile under his finger tips; the kitchen island. 

Tommy felt a hand gently place itself on his, calloused fingers belonging to Phil. Tommy smiled slightly and shuffled closer, grunting when he knocked into something. “That’s the chair. Here, let me help.”

“No! I got it.” Tommy huffed.

The blind boy felt across the surface of the chair and slowly slid up and onto it. He didn’t really like the lack of connection from his feet to the ground, but refused to react. “I have someone here who’s going to help us, okay?”

“I dont need no help, bitch.” Tommy cursed with a faltering smile.

He was being babied again.

“Language!” A foreign voice said across from him.

“Tommy, don't cuss in front of company.” Phil chasided. 

“What, can the bitch-” “language, Tommy!” “not handle a few swears?”

“Tommy, please. He’s come to help figure out what is going on, please be respectful.”

“Fine.” He huffed.

“This is Bad Boy Halo-” “Bad is fine.” “Bad. He is the closest medic to us and is going to help us figure out what’s going on with you. Please just listen to what he says, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Nice to meet you Tommy. I’ll be asking some questions, giving you a potion, and doing some physical exams, okay?” 

“Got it.” Tommy grumbled. 

He could hear Bad’s shoes against the ground as he got closer. The man placed a few things on the table in front of them. “I’m going to do a physical, okay? I'm going to be touching around your eyes and such.”

Tommy nodded and did his best to look in the direction around where Bad’s voice came from. He felt a small tap on his cheek before a few fingers pressed against the area. Tommy jumped slightly but relaxed under the warmth of the hand on his face and the hand on his shoulder, Phil’s hand hadn’t moved from his the entire time. It was something solid keeping his emotions from exploding.

Bad’s finger tips traced over the scar across his face, it was surprisingly deep. It was shocking that Tommy’s eyes weren’t missing from the cut. The demon-looking man traced under Tommy’s eyes, also verbally warning him that he was going to look at his eyes. Tommy hummed and opened his eyes. Bad made an odd sound, fingers gently prying at his eyelids. “Your eyes seem physically unscathed, surprisingly.”

“I still have them, dumbass.”

“Language, Tommy.”

“Yeah, sorry.” 

“I’m going to have you drink a potion, okay? It’s a regen potion. Phil mentioned that you already drank a healing and it did nothing, so try this.”

Tommy took the uncorked bottle and drank the sweet smelling potion. It filled his body with warmth and made him feel somewhat sleepy. He closed his eyes to relish in the feeling until it faded. Tommy opened his eyes to nothing once again, just void black. “Nothing.”

“Okay,” Bad paused, clearly thinking. “so I think I have a reason why this blindness won't go away.”

“What do you think?” Phil asked, squeezing Tommy’s arm.

“The skeleton had a curse of Binding on it-”

“Isn’t that only on armor though?”

“I’ve heard a few cases where it can be placed on weapons, but mainly mobs’ weapons can be affected. When a mob’s weapon has Binding, the damage it does can’t be reversed. Tommy’s surface level wounds could be healed with a potion, but the damage dealt to the soft tissue of his eyes… I’m afraid it can’t be removed.”

The room fell silent. Tommy felt his whole world crash around him, his throat and eyes burning with unshed tears. He choked and sniffled softly. He could feel Phil’s arms wrap tightly around him and that’s when the dam broke. 

Tommy shook at cries and quiet sobs left his throat. He felt so small and so weak in his Dad’s arms. “Wait a second.” Phil spoke, his voice wavering. “Curse of Binding is removed in one way.”

“... respawn.”

Tommy’s blood ran cold as tears slowly slid down his face. He would have to die to get rid of this? And what if it doesn't even work? “I can’t do that.” Tommy’s voice wavered, fear evident in his eyes.

He has only ever respawned twice, each time was absolutely miserable. The first time was when he was about four, when he was found by Phil after being attacked by a skeleton and shot in the chest. He didn’t know what respawning was like and had accidentally forgotten about setting bed spawn points, so he woke up somewhere unrecognizable and so far from home. Tommy had felt the searing pain in his chest for hours, cradling own body and sobbing loudly. Phil had found him that way and decided to take the boy home.

The second was when he was around eleven, and was the reason why it had taken three years to convince his family to allow him in the Nether alone. He had taken a trip into the hell-scape with Techno, only planning on grabbing some quartz and gold before leaving. Tommy had wandered off about an hour into their trip, eventually realizing he was lost and without his brother. He was eventually found by a group of piglins, angered by his lack of gold (they decided he didn’t need any for such a short trip, especially when he was with Techno). They cornered him between the horde and a pool of lava, so he decided the lava would be the better of two evils.

Tommy can remember the pain of the death clearly as day, the burning spread through his whole body as he died and lasting for hours after respawning. No amount of potions can help artificial wounds, but the worst part was the scarring. However you die, you are left with a scar from the impact point or first limb to touch.

He unconsciously reached up to place a hand over the scarred over hole where the arrow hit him, Tommy shaking as he stifled the need to cry. “I can’t do that, I’m sorry.”

Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder, his eyes flicking uselessly to the area. “We wont force anything on you, okay?” Philza spoke softly.

“I’m sorry, but I dont think I can do anything else to help,” Bad whispered, sighing.

“It’s okay Bad, thank you for coming on such short notice.

Tommy droned out the rest of the conversation, only mildly aware of the hand leaving his shoulder. He couldn’t see his own hands in his lap, only feeling his fingertips against his palms when he would close them. Tommy slowly trailed his hands up his arms and shivered at the goosebumps that rose on his skin. He could feel the rough patches of scar tissue from the lava death and the soft cloth of his shirt. He grabbed the fabric in his hands and bit his tongue. Tommy’s never had a panic attack before, but he was so sure he was close to one now.

A pair of rough, calloused hands gently rested on his cheeks and made him jump. The soft touch broke the dam and down he went into choking cries. The boy sat, gripping his arms, in the tall chair while crying and shaking. He could hardly feel the hands pulling him to the ground, nor hear the slightly panicked voices around him. Tommy’s head felt so heavy and fuzzy, body hard to move no matter how much force he tried. The tidal wave of fear left him nauseated and scared. His breaths were coming out in gasps.

He couldn’t breath

He can’t breath

Tommy coughed and hiccuped through the tears, hands tugging at his own. He tried his best to latch his fingers onto his own skin, but it was useless as a hand grabbed his and kept it outstretched. Tommy could feel another kind of scratchier fabric under his twitching fingers. He grasped onto it and could feel the rise and fall of the chest. “Come on, follow my breathing.” A soft voice spoke, a hand now on his head and playing with his hair.

“C-Cant.” Tommy stuttered, cut off by a sob.

“You can Tommy, come on, breath with me.”

It felt like it took hours til Tommy finally was able to breathe well enough, but it had only been 5 minutes. The boy was still clutching onto Phil’s shirt, this time tucked in his arms. He felt overwhelmed and just so tired. “I cant do this.” Tommy finally spoke, his voice cracking.

“You can Toms, you’ll be alright.”

Tommy remained quiet, silently wiping the drying tears from his cheeks. “I can’t respawn. Not if we don't even know if it’ll help!”

“We could always find the easiest way, maybe a potion, and see if that helps?”

“No, I dont want to respawn. I can deal with being blind.” Tommy grits his teeth and nods his head.

He felt exhaustion drag his body down, suddenly slumping over and onto Phil’s chest. Tommy felt Phil chuckle under him as another pair of arms lifted him up. He felt scared from the lack of contact to the ground, but relaxed when he heard the gruff voice of Techno. “I’ll place him in bed.” 

“I dont want to go to bed, dumbass.” Tommy’s voice cracked.

“You atleast need to lay down. I’ll make you some food and have Wilbur give you a glass of water,” he heard footsteps walk away. “but you’re going to stay in bed.”

Tommy decided to keep quiet at that and allow Techno to carry him up the stairs, his mind still foggy after the attack. He resisted the urge to lean into Techno, but ended up giving in after a wave of dizziness. “I can’t do this Tech.” Tommy finally muttered out, eyes half lidded and hazy.

Techno looked down at the blond in his arms, arms ridged with shock. Tommy was never one to be overly emotional, let alone tell people what he feels, so this revelation came at a shock (the entire last 24 hours have been, really). “Don't say that.” Techno huffed, snout twitching with unease. 

There was nothing but silence in the air as Tommy was laid onto the bed. He could feel the soft cushion against his skin, cold and welcoming even if it had only been a few minutes since he last left it. He heard the hooved feet of his eldest brother walk off, out of his room and down the hall. Tommy panicked upon realizing he was alone, feeling immediately embarrassed at the anxiety he felt. “Tech?” He called.

“Hey Tommy, it's me.”

Tommy felt unnerved at the sound of Bad’s voice, completely forgetting the man was still there. “I have something for you.”

A small tap on the side desk next to him sounded as a glass bottle was placed onto it. “It’s a poison potion, one of the only ways that won't hurt you after respawn. You’ll just feel deadly sick for a bit after, but no pain. It’s entirely up to you whether you want to take it or not, okay? I’ll leave it here for you.”

Bad left with only a gentle squeeze to Tommy’s hand. He could practically sense the pitying look Bad had, and scowled at it. “Thanks.” Tommy said sarcastically.

A few minutes later and he heard footsteps enter his room. Three different sets, but it was hard to tell who was who. Another glass was set on his bedside table, clinking softly against the potion. “I brought you some mushroom soup, I want you to eat most of it.”

Tommy shuffled into a sitting position, hands outreached for the bowl. He could feel the hot wooden bowl set gently into his hands as the spoon gently clinked against the side. The blond felt the bed shift as someone sat next to him. “Let me help.” 

“No.” Tommy snarled, trying to glare at where Phil’s eyes were. “I got it.” 

Tommy ended up regretting ignoring that help, especially after spilling the hot soup onto his lap. He stared blankly at the ground before sighing. “This is fucking pathetic.” Tommy laughed dryly, not a trace of humor in his tone.

A hand gently thread through his hair and he flinched before settling into the affection.  _ Clingyinnit,  _ he could almost hear them tease. “It’s not pathetic that you need help, especially like this.” Phil explained quietly. “Here, let me help you.”

Tommy’s nose scrunched up and he shook his head no. He grabbed the bowl in his hands, spoon discarded, and pressed it to his lips. He drank it like that, down to the last drop, before placing the bowl back in his lap and smiling. Tommy didn’t need help, just needed to use his head. “I got it.” 

“Gods Tommy, what am I gonna do with you?” Philza teased.

“Drink some of this water, okay? We’ll leave you to rest after.” 

Tommy was set a cool glass in his hands, bringing it to his lips to drink. His stomach was full and his head still fuzzy, so sleep was heavy on his eyelids. The hand in his hair gently massaged his scalp. “Take a nap Toms, you’ve been through a lot already.”

Tommy nodded and slowly slunk back into the comforts of his bed. He couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or not, but allowed the sleep pull his eyelids down and lull him into a happier place.

.

.

.

Waking up in pure darkness was disorienting again, head still fuzzy and exhaustion in his limbs. His throat was tight with thirst, so he leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the glass. Tommy took a few gulps from the bottle, choking slightly from the odd, leaning angle.

The water oddly burned his tongue and left his throat torched. He hardly realized the taste being off until he downed the majority of the liquid. The glass hit the bedside table with a smash, Tommy had accidentally dropped it. The glass shards fell to the floor, forcing Tommy to remain in the bed.

Tommy opened his mouth to yell for someone to clean it, but the call fel deaf in his mouth with a choked cough. 

He heard the pounding of footsteps running up the stairs and the door swung open. It was quiet for a second before heavy boots walked behind him, a hand placed on his back. “What did you do Toms?” Came Techno’s gruff voice.

Tommy found it hard to breathe again, but this time for a physical reason, his throat closing in on himself and stomach burning. “Toms, Tommy, listen-” it was hard to hear over the roaring in his ears. “You need to sit up, you need to throw up, okay? Come on.” 

Tommy couldn’t move, feeling limp in his bed as his body burned. A hand on his back gently pulled him into a sitting position, but he couldn’t hold himself up. Tommy’s head lulled to the side dully, eyes opening and closing with effort. “Toms, please, come on.” 

Tommy shook his head back and forth, limbs stiff and aching with the effort to move. His family was panicking around him, glass forgotten for now as the boy paled and practically fell limp in Techno’s arms. They couldn’t do anything but watch as the youngest died in their arms, a puff of white smoke somewhat comically appearing after his body disappeared. “Oh god-” Wilbur choked, hand over his mouth.

The bed moved again as Tommy reappeared, respawn pains already beginning. Wilbur had to step out after hearing the panted breaths and silent screams of his youngest brother. Techno did his best to remain stoic, but his emotions surfaced when Tommy grabbed harshly at the piglin’s shirt. “He drank the fucking potion, gods, he drank the potion.” Philza muttered, hand over his own mouth in disgust. 

Tommy’s body was working through the remaining poison, it lingering in his stomach painfully. It burned, bad, and he was somewhat confused. It was water, wasn’t it? He drank the water. 

It took at least two hours before he could only feel the dizziness and sick feeling now, no pain at least. “How are you feeling Tommy?” 

“Like shit.” He horsley replied.

“And your eyes…?”

Tommy shivered at the implications, a sudden spike of fear keeping his eyes closed. “Scared.” He admitted, his filter lost in the sick daze over his head.

“Afraid of what?” Phil carded his hand through Tommy’s hair, gently pulling at the knots caught under his fingers.

“Not seeing anything.” 

Tommy heard a faint sigh from behind him, feeling a warm hand gently press against his back, another on his shoulder. “You won't know until you try.” Wilbur spoke softly from behind him.

Tommy let out a shaky breath, chest constricting from the almost crippling fear. He gently opened his eyes, choking back a sob. “Well?” Phil asked.

There was light, too much light, coming from the windows and Tommy flinched back at the sensitivity of his eyes. “Light.” He gasped, palms pushing gently into his eyelids. “It’s so bright.”

The sick feeling in his stomach was forgotten for a moment as he slowly blinked his eyes open again. Everything was insanely blurry, hardly anything truly recognizable, but he could see the figures of his family around him. “Hey dad.” He smiled at Phil’s face, squinting slightly to try and make out his father’s expression.

He was tugged into the strong arms of his dad, Phil’s chest heaving with shaking breaths. “You’re okay, you’re going to be okay!” 

Tommy sighed and gently grabbed onto the back of Phil’s coat, tears springing from his eyes and leaving red trails down his cheeks. “Everything's so blurry,” Tommy’s voice slurred slightly due just waking. “But I can see.”

“You can see.”

.

.

.

The next few days were spent adjusting to the constant coat of fuzz over his eyes. Sometimes his eyes would strain so badly that he’d get waves upon waves of horrid headaches, only soothed by covering his eyes for a while. 

Tommy was getting the hand of the lack of perfect vision pretty quickly, dealing with a lot better than pure blindness.

Come the next week, Tubbo had visited for a sleepover, not minding one bit that Tommy couldn’t properly see his face or that the blond needed an hour to keep a cloth over his eyes. 

His family had tried a few more healing and regen potions throughout the weeks, but it seemed that his vision wouldn’t improve through that. Tommy was okay with it now. 

He was just glad he could see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!   
> This Oneshot-turned-Twoshot is now done, completed, finished! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, especially the brief BBH cameo! 
> 
> I got really lazy near the end and really lost motivation, so it's just a short bit to be honest- 
> 
> Please consider leaving comments, they make me really happy and I love interacting with all of them! 💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give me kudos- it gives me happiness, and I need that XD


End file.
